Talk:Reaper's Sweep
is it just me, or does this look like a really good skill? AoE deep wound for 5 en, plus a lot of extra dmg... ~Avatarian 86 14:24, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Seems like a dervish version of Eviscerate. Assassinman 02:20, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::I would HEAVILY disagree. Without an instant Deep Wound like Eviscerate, plain damage will not cut it. On an average character, 600 health, an Eviscerate can hit for 100~120 extra damage simply because of Deep Wound alone. In addition, many skills, including Reaper's Sweep and Ravenous Gaze need health at 50% in order for better effects to occur. These effects are generally useless due to the competitiveness of the game: spiking, pressuring, infusing, etc. If anyone finds themselves at 50%, Deep Wound won't change a thing; it's already over.-- 04:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) It's good, but compared to Wounding Strike... Arshay Duskbrow 02:36, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Well, why not combine them? Then it could be a sever artery+gash combo for dervishes. Assassinman 14:46, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Because they're both Elites, possibly? :P Arshay Duskbrow 15:42, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Don't remember seeing wounding strike as an elite before...oh well. Still, the extra damage combined with the deep wound is worth it. Assassinman 18:05, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Apparantly it wasn't one during the PvP event (which was when the icon was captured), but it now is as of the PvE preview. Which is as it should be, it's a very powerful skill. Arshay Duskbrow 18:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Is this really multi-deep wounding? It seems like it would only affect the target, not any random shmuck standing around that gets hit. —Aranth 05:03, 15 October 2006 (CDT) I dont know, Wounding Strike says "Your target suffers", but this only says "If your target has less than 50% health"... hmmm 207.81.78.84 17:39, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Why's Wounding Strike better..? It doesn't give any damage bonus, so for spiking purposes... --Silk Weaker 03:01, 5 November 2006 (CST) :Well, Wounding Strike can give a deep wound as soon as the battle starts(well, as long as you have an enchantment up) and is spammable(so good for keeping pressure up, at least in PvP, not so important in PvE). That said, as a PvE player, I still prefer this attack. DKS01 21:37, 7 December 2006 (CST) There is no multi-deep wounding on either of them. It's just against the target. ~ Nilles (chat) 06:28, 5 November 2006 (CST) Tested on IW. Untrue, AoE Deepwound. --203.218.56.93 06:29, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Aren't all scythe attacks automatically AoE? I just tested on the Isle of the Nameless, and the deep wound DOES spread to all foes hit that are under 50%. --Macros 21:19, 12 January 2007 (CST) Is that Mr. Grenth cleaning the Underworld with a broom? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:03, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Looks like Mr Grenth is standing in a River of Souls to me. With a scythe. Perhaps he's reaping them ;) 82.17.103.240 11:12, 18 February 2007 (CST) To me this skill is great. It's the dervish counterpart to decapitate but without the horrifying side effects. Love this skill.--Zyc 15:06, 28 February 2007 (CST) :I'd say the dervish counterpart to Eviscerate myself. Damage falls in between the 2 attacks, but like Eviscerate and unlike Decap, this one isn't a guaranteed critical hit. Still nice though. DKS01 01:48, 1 March 2007 (CST) Like all Scythe attacks it hits up to 3 targets if theyre in front of you, the effect should apply on each target individually, what I wonder is this though, does the deep wound effect apply only if the target is under 50% when you use the attack or if its enough that the attack itself brings the target below 50%? --Konzetsu 01:55, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :The condition for the deep wound is that hit foe is under 50% health before the hit. This condition is checked for every foe. 195.68.73.197 The only thing that seems to make this elite is that it's the only derv attack skill that does an unconditional 42+dmg. It should at least apply the deep wound when the target is under 75%hp. 50% is way too low. I'll take Wearying Strike + Sig of malice over this. P A R A S I T I C 19:45, 22 May 2007 (CDT) DW order With 13 scythe and a candy cane scythe versus 60 AL, you deal 10 damage on normal hits and 15 on crits. RS's bonus damage is 36. I dealt 424 damage to the 60 AL dummy, which left it at 56. Using RS would either do 46 or 51 damage. At that point, hitting with RS did not kill the dummy. --Fyren 14:40, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Wouldn't that imply that it applies the deep wound AFTER the hit does damage, not before like the article states? --DEATHWING 19:43, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::I suppose my rephrase was ambiguous. --Fyren 20:34, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::The article states that the health is checked before the damage is dealt, not that the deep wound is applied before the damage is dealt. It simply determines whether or not a deep wound will be applied. Ruricu 20:43, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::It was this when he commented. --Fyren 20:48, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Glitch? I was just testing a build with this skill and the deep wound effect didn't get applied until the targets health was below 25% anyone else noticed this? -Drake :What were you testing it on? --Gimmethegepgun 17:19, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Elona Reach. I will get images after this storm passes -Drake shadow form So, can this now remove shadow form if what the article states is still true (health checked before dmg). Would be pretty cool IMO.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't think so because the attack still has to succeed in order to trigger. Tenetke Mekko 20:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::It doesn't actually say that, someone should DEFINITELY check this --Gimmethegepgun 20:28, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::: "'If this attack hits', you deal +10...34 damage. If your target was below 50% Health, you also inflict a Deep Wound for 5...17 seconds. If target foe was above 50% Health, that foe loses one enchantment" I would guess not -- 22:55, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, Needling Shot is worded similiar, and checks the health before firing. So it could very well be that way, too. Needs to be checked, imo. Maybe a A/D or D/A (PvE) with Shadow Sanctuary on the Isle? Can't think of any other skills that make yourself miss atm, besides IW, and that would be a bit difficult^^. -3r1c 16:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::"If this attack hits, you deal +10...34 damage. If your target was below 50% Health, you also inflict a Deep Wound for 5...17 seconds. '''If target foe was above 50% Health', that foe loses one enchantment." Note that right there it says absolutely NOTHING about hitting for the enchantment removal. It also says that for the Deep Wound, better check that too --Gimmethegepgun 16:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: I think the concise description answer the question, it will take the enchantment off if they are above 50% thats the only thing it checks for to remove a enchantment, even so, we should still test it, because this is Anet after all... Durga Dido 17:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, I just did some basic testing on Isle of Nameless. Was kinda ineffective, but I THINK that it needs to hit to remove enchantment --Gimmethegepgun 17:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: How did you test this on Isle of nameless?If you need someone to help with test, im available right now on this name -->>> Durga Dido 17:10, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Tested with Blind from Shadow Sanctuary/Blinding Flash --Gimmethegepgun 17:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It obviously will not, since the clause about enchantment removal comes after the precondition "if this attack hits." It's like any other melee enchantment removal Shattering Assault. 22:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm The probably most important enchantment you want to see gone is guardian... which blocks this 8-second-cooldown-attack. They should rework this a 2nd time. If your target was below 50% Health, you deal +10...34 damage and you also inflict a Deep Wound for 5...17 seconds. If target foe was above 50% Health, that foe loses one enchantment and this attack cannot be blocked. -- 07:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Why nerf it? You shouldn't be using this for enchantment removal when your foe is blocking, but as an added bonus when it's not. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::How is that nerfing it? that's heavily buffing... Unconditional deep wound and gets unblockable when the target is above 50% health. But reaper's sweep is pretty good as it is. Remember it didn't even have the ench removal for a long time, at it was my standard elite for a looooong time on my derv.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::It's fine the way it is. Making an attack unprottable, unblockable, and cause deep wound is a bad idea. As it is, this skill is already really powerful. Not overpowered, but powerful enough. --Macros 14:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Misreading, I presume? Bonus damage and DW are when target is <50%, unblockable and ench remove when above. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC)